


I Know So

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Dancing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: If there is one thing Maura Click can do, its get Cyb to try new things, even if it leaves the cyber a little tongue-tied in the process. Going out dancing is a strange idea given the chaos of Cybersix's life, but... she doesn't really want to miss out on time with her new friend.





	I Know So

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim, cause we always need more Maura Click! Maura is a comic character who is a delight, so I had to do something with her. Consider this me getting my feet wet, since I've been wanting to add Maura to my main Cybersix fic for awhile now.

“C’mon, it’s just a little dancing, Cyb. Nothing crazy.” 

The cyber finds herself glancing from the entryway of the club back to Maura. The shorter woman looked more put together than when they last met. Her light-colored hair swept up out of her face in a ponytail, only the stray strands of her bangs hung somewhat in her line of vision. Cybersix's fingers twitch at her side wanting to sweep the hair out of Maura’s way. The brief inclination to just cup Maura’s cheek in her hand lingers there even as Cybersix tries to make heads or tails of why its there at all. The other woman just looks lovely under the moonlight and flickering street lamps nearby in a way the cyber can't quite articulate.

Her pause to observe the other woman doesn’t go unnoticed, though it is read as nerves by Maura. Her expression softens considerably in a way that leaves the cyber feeling tongue-tied. 

The lithe woman reaches out to gently pat her friend’s arm. “I’ll stick close to you and make sure you’re okay in there. It’s gonna be fun!”

Maura’s worry for her is almost- decidedly unneeded given just what Cybersix is, but the gentle smile on Maura’s face settles her brief uncertainty at the whole idea. The urge to make an excuse and leave dies on her lips. Instead, she nods slowly, smiling back at her friend. She smooths a hand over her own dress as she finds her voice. 

“If you say so.” If she trusts anyone, it is Maura. 

Maura’s smile brightens into a grin followed by a playful wink. “Hey, I _know_ so, Cyb.” She hooks her arm with Cybersix’s own, easily cutting in line for the club’s entrance. Maura somehow is able to bluster her way past the doorway and the bouncer at the front with a wink and laugh. She makes it look effortless somehow.

But all Cybersix can focus on is the comforting warmth of Maura’s hand on her arm and their closeness. When their shoulders touch and Maura leans in to whisper something Cybersix finds herself leaning in a little more than she needs to. She could hear the other woman easily over the pounding music, but- she's Cyb now.

She's just Cyb when she's with Maura, and that's more than okay. She can be _someone_ with Maura, instead of _something_.


End file.
